Saw II : The Next Chapter
by YankeesgirlMaria
Summary: I'm aware there is a sequal coming out to the movie SAW. This takes place right after the ending of the first movie. Dr. Gordon and his family are safe... at least until Gordon's wife hears horrifing news from the pawn of a sicko's PUZZLE-LIKE game


A DARK ALLEYWAY

MAN  
(weakly)  
Help me... somebody... please... please help me...

Man's P.O.V. two human figures approach him

DISSOLVE TO:

PRIVATE HOSPITAL ROOM

A Nurse walks in and checks the Man's charts and looks at his ankle wrapped in bandages from the operation

NURSE  
(to herself)  
Dr. Gordon what the hell have you done to yourself this time

Nursenotices slight movement of the patient's face

GORDON  
(waking up)  
Where... Where the hell am I?

NURSE  
(nonchalantly)  
You just had an operation on your foot Dr. Gordon. Blood is being transfusd via the IV in your arm...

GORDON  
(interupting)  
I know... what your talking about.. I'm a surgen... wait I don't remember giving operation consent...

NURSE  
Dr. Gordon your wife did... she is with your daugther in the waiting room do you want me to get them?

GORDON  
(overjoyed)  
They're okay? ohh thank God... Let me see my wife first please...

NURSE  
As you wish Doctor

The Nurse exits the room

SCENE

CUT TO:

EXT GORDON's ROOM

A MYSTERIOUS MAN in a black Holocausy cape walks past Gordon's room, when he seesGordon he smiles in a sinister way

ZOOM ON:Mysterious Man's face

TheMysterious Manturns out to beJigsaw... The man who put Gordon and Adam into the horrible tormentno more then48 hours earlier

JIGSAW  
Good job Dr. Gordon... you got through my first game...what you don't know is the secondgameis about to begin...

CUT TO:

Gordon's wifecomes from down left

Jigsaw glares at herwithshiftyeyes... Jigsaw exitsup right

GORDON  
(on the verge of tears)  
Ali? Ali honey is that you?

ALI  
(overcome with emotion)  
Larry!

GORDON  
(crying now)  
Ali honey I'm so sorry this was all my fault... I'm so sorry... I should have stayed with you I should have listented to you... I'm so sorry honey... I've always been happy with you...

Ali and Gordon are both sobbing from both relief as well as fear,

GORDON  
(regainig some control)  
Ali, my god, it must have been horrible... are you okay? I couldn't get my mind off you and Diana after you spoke to me on the phone. Did that bastard Zep hurt you? Are you and Diana okay? No injuries?

Gordon breaks down again and holds his wife Ali close

ALI  
(holding Gordon)  
Honey don't ever leave us again... please I was so afraid of what happened to you... I love you so much Larry...

GORDON  
(now in control of his emotions)  
I know, I wont... I promise

Gordon and Ali holding each other

LONG BEAT

GORDON  
Where's Diana? She is here right?

ALI  
(rubbing Larry's forhead)  
I'll go get her baby you just wait here.

Ali leaves the room

GORDON  
(remembering how he left Adam)  
Oh my God... ALI! ALI!

Ali rushes back into the room and strokes Gordon's face

ALI  
Whats wrong baby? What is it?

GORDON  
(panicked)  
Did they find Adam? Did they? Is Adam alright?

ALI  
(trying to calm Gordon down)  
No honey... they followed the trail of blood you left... and it lead them to a room all that was there was one bloody saw... and a broken chain...

GORDON  
(trying to absorb this)  
Adam was no where to be found? How is that possible he couldn't have gotten that chain off with that little saw... how long ago..

ALI  
(interupting)  
Honey... the police are going to talk with you once you feel up to it okay? let me go get our daughter.

GORDON  
(sighing)  
okay let me see our girl.

SCENE

CUT TO : WAITING ROOM

Ali looks for Diana, at first she can't find her daughter then she finds her talking with a strange man. The strange man has a sling around his right arm and looked as though he hadn't slept in days. Diana and the man seem to be having a quaint little conversation about Diana and her family. Ali suddenly interupts the two

ALI  
(motherly tone)  
Diana honey... what did I tell you about talking to strangers?

CLOSE ON STRANGE MAN

The Strange man turns out to be Adam! Ali had never seen Adam before but audiencs of SAW will know who he is.

ADAM  
(monotone)  
Hello Mrs. Gordon... I was just talking with Diana about how well you and Lawrence are such good parents to her

Ali pulls Diana away and sheilds her from this strange man.

ALI  
(suspicious)  
How do you know who we are?

DIANA  
Mommy it's okay this is daddy's friend Adam

ALI  
(confused)  
_Your_ Adam?

HIGH ANGLE ON ADAM

ADAM  
(speaking quickly as though he is being watched)  
Ali you have to listen to me, you and your family are not safe... the man who held your husband and I prisoner wants to play another one of his sick games and he is using me as a pawn in that game you have to get out of the area... he sent me here to take Diana he is watching us now... you have to trust me... get away as fast as you can. Jigsaw... he's going to track you until his game ends his own way. Run Ali run!

Right after Adam tells Ali to run for the last time he doubles over in pain and screams in agony. Nearby Doctors rush to his side, Diana clings close to her mother...

BLACK

Adam is heard screaming and his screams seem to fade away into the distance and suddenly the lights come back on

HIGH LIGHTS

Ali picks up Diana and races to Gordon's private room

GORDON  
(upon seeing his daughter overcome with relief)  
Diana... Oh God your okay? I was so worried about you!

ALI  
(stiff with fear)  
Larry, honey we are in danger... I saw Adam and he told me something about Jigsaw the man who was behind this whole scheme... he wants us all to play another of his games...

GORDON  
(eyes wide)  
Adam is alive

ALI  
(hyperventalting)  
Yes but then after he told me he started screaming and the lights went off and I don't know what to do baby I don't know what to do

Gordon takes in this recent news and swallows the lump in is throat.

GORDON  
We have to call the police... its the only way...

BLACK

Diana is heard screaming and then the lights turn on after 30 seconds or so and all Ali and Gordon see is Diana's stuffed teddy.

SCENE

* * *

STAY TUNED! 


End file.
